


Buena suerte

by KaizokuJou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Tonterías que escribí en la madrugada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuJou/pseuds/KaizokuJou
Summary: Luffy era como un pequeño rayito de luz colándose para alumbrar el océano. Una sensación de calidez desperdigándose por sus miembros entumecidos. Y así, ahora, justo como estaban los dos, solos, en las tardes como esta, era que Law había descubierto qué era la felicidad.





	Buena suerte

Luffy había llegado a su vida como un torbellino para voltear su mundo de cabeza. Una especie de huracán caótico que se llevó todo consigo. De manera imprevista se abría paso y no había barrera ni muro que no pudiera traspasar. Por más que Law se esforzaba por cerrar las puertas de su alma una tras otra para no dejarlo entrar, Luffy se las arreglaba para metérsele debajo de la piel. Pero así era él. Poseía una extraña habilidad para infiltrarse en el corazón de las personas. Su sola presencia era capaz de arrastrarlos a todos a una lógica diferente. Había algo en su voz, en su sonrisa, en su forma de caminar, algo sobre él que parecía ser capaz de iluminar todo a su alrededor. Incluso a él. Luffy era como un pequeño rayito de luz colándose para alumbrar el océano. Una sensación de calidez desperdigándose por sus miembros entumecidos. Y así, ahora, justo como estaban los dos, solos, en las tardes como esta, era que Law había descubierto qué era la felicidad. 

No es que estuvieran haciendo realmente mucho; nada más se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con el muchacho acostado apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas; y los dedos de una mano entrelazados con la contraria, que Luffy movía en un vaivén inquieto mientras le contaba no sé qué cosas acerca de un show de televisión sobre superhéroes, y Law fingía que escuchaba, pero sólo podía pensar en el estado de paz congelada en el que se hallaba. Una especie de tranquilidad perpetua encapsulada en un instante. 

Se había vuelto una costumbre suya pasar las pocas tardes libres que tenía el estudiante de medicina perdiendo el tiempo juntos en su departamento. Ver alguna película, ordenar una pizza. Quedarse simplemente así, cerca el uno del otro sin hacer nada más. Y sólo eso era suficiente. La cercanía del chico, el aroma que desprendía su ropa, la calidez del contacto con su cuerpo cuando se recostaba encima de él. 

De cierta forma, llevaban un par de meses saliendo. O algo así. Law no estaba del todo seguro qué diablos era esa especie de relación que tenían. Pero no quería preguntar tampoco. Las cosas con el menor siempre eran así. Él no se detenía a pensar. Tan sólo actuaba, tan sólo sentía. Y Law había decidido hace tiempo dejar de luchar contra la corriente y dejarse llevar. A Luffy no le gustaba mucho hablar de esos asuntos. De cierta forma, incluso le molestaba. Luffy no necesitaba ni excusas ni razones. No le interesaba escucharlas. Para él no tenía caso alguno hablar de algo que simplemente era así y ya. Eso le gustaba a Law. Luffy nunca le hacía preguntas. Simplemente aceptaba todo como era. Lo aceptaba a él.

—Hey, Torao, ¿me estás escuchando? —la voz del muchacho del sombrero de paja lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

 

—Ah, sí. Disculpa. ¿Qué decías? 

—Torao, ¿acaso no te interesan las series de superhéroes? 

—La verdad es que no, pero me gusta ver cómo te emocionas al hablar de ello —contestó mirando para abajo hacia el rostro del muchacho y quitando un mechón de cabello negro rebelde de su frente. Luffy hizo una mueca.

—Torao es taan aburrido a veeeeces —protestó comenzando a retorcerse en el sillón. Y ahí iba su paz y tranquilidad, porque el menor no podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Luego se detuvo. Guardó silencio un rato y su expresión cambió. Law no supo identificar por qué. —Cuando era niño solía ver esa serie con Sabo y Ace —pronunció, con un tono más apagado de lo normal. Sabo y Ace. Luffy los había mencionado ya alguna vez. Ace era su hermano mayor. No eran hermanos de sangre pero, de cualquier modo habían crecido juntos y Luffy vivía con él. A Ace lo había visto un par de veces, aunque no parecía simpatizarle mucho que saliera con su hermanito. Sabía que Sabo también era su "hermano" pero no sabía mucho del tipo. Sólo sabía que, cada que lo mencionaba la mirada del muchacho se ensombrecía un poco. Era difícil pensar que hubiera algo capaz de desanimar a Luffy, que parecía nunca perder el buen humor con nada. A Luffy no le gustaba mucho hablar de Sabo. Law lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada. 

—Jaja, ¿por qué pones una cara tan seria, Torao? —el menor soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. Law quería preguntar, pero si Luffy no le preguntaba a él, él no tenía por qué preguntarle a él nada acerca de su vida. 

—Porque tú la pusiste. —Contestó simplemente.

—Hmmm, supongo que debería contarte... 

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer.

—Sabo también era mi hermano, como Ace. ¡Pero Sabo era mucho más amable conmigo que Ace!. Recuerdo que jugábamos a los piratas y construimos una casa del árbol con madera del tiradero. Era nuestro barco. Sabo siempre hablaba de irse de su casa un día para ser libre y navegar por el mar como los piratas. No se la pasaba muy bien en su casa, ¿sabes? sus padres nunca estaban y cuando estaban no hacían más que obligarlo a estudiar. "Tienes que tener una profesión decente, tienes que ser doctor, o abogado", blah blah. ¡Puras tonterías! ¡Y le prohibían salir a jugar con nosotros! le decían que éramos mala influencia, que él estaba por encima de nosotros, ¡bah!. Incluso lo llegaban a encerrar con llaves en su habitación para que no pudiera vernos. Un día se hartó. Escapó por la ventana. Pero la casa era muy alta, y su habitación estaba en el tercer piso. Se cayó del tejado y murió —Law podía decirlo. Trataba de mantenerse distante para poder contarle eso, trataba de alejarse del hecho de que le estaba contando algo íntimo y personal. Pero la voz comenzaba a quebrársele para el final por más que trataba de contenerse —Ace me decía que dejara de llorar, ¿sabes? —murmuró. Law buscó sus ojos con los propios pero no los encontró. Estaban volteando para otro lado, lejanos. Y por un momento le dio miedo que se perdieran en esos días de la infancia jugando a los piratas y no volvieran nunca más —Que era un hombre y no debía llorar como niña. Y se mantenía fuerte y no lloraba... pero yo sé qué Ace también lloró. Cuando nadie lo estaba viendo...

—Puedes llorar..., lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Luffy sonrió, acarició la mejilla de Law, cerró los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos critalizados se escaparon.

—Lo sé... pero yo estoy bien. Tengo a Ace, y a mis amigos. Tengo a Zoro, a Nami, a Usopp, y a Sanji, y a Chopper y a Robin y a Brook y a Franky... y te tengo a ti, Torao... —al escuchar aquello Law sintió una punzada, un peso extraño. Y sintió la abrumadora consciencia de que tenía un corazón latiendo en el pecho —Y tú, Torao, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Que tú también puedes llorar. —en ese momento Law sintió como si los últimos veinte años de su vida le cayeran encima de repente. Sus entrañas parecían contraerse y perdía el control de sus emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse. Y se quedó así, pasmado sin decir nada. Y las manos le comenzaron a temblar. Luffy lo pudo percibir y apretó el agarre de su mano con la del otro. Sonrió —No sé qué sea lo que te guardas ahí adentro, Torao. Pero lo sé. Lo sé desde el primer día que te conocí. Puedo verlo en esos ojos tristes que tienes... Sé que hay algo que te duele mucho... —Law no podía evitarlo, la vista se le nublaba por la capa de lágrimas que acumulaban amenazando con escaparse. Entonces el muchacho llevó su puño a su pecho y presionó — Aquí —y entonces no pudo contenerse más. No había llorado así desde que era un niño. Desde que... y ahora no podía parar de llorar. No entendía siquiera de dónde diablos salían tantas lágrimas, o por qué de la nada con tan sólo escuchar las palabras del otro le habían dado ganas de llorar. Tal vez era que Luffy finalmente se las había arreglado para romper la barrera final y llegar hasta lo más profundo. Y quería detenerse, odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante los demás. Verse expuesto. Pero ahí estaba Luffy, y le sonreía suavemente como si nada pasara y le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar; así, acostado como estaba alzaba sus brazos para abrazarle, y no decía nada más. Y Law se sentía seguro. Sentía que podía confiar en él. 

Y todo lo que no lloró, y todo lo que no se dejó sentir durante años, se escapó junto en ese momento. Y simplemente lloró. Lloró hasta que no quedó ninguna lágrima por llorar y se sentía exhausto. Luffy le miró entonces a los ojos, y Law no pudo descifrar qué clase de mirada era aquella. Sólo sabía que era una mirada profunda, penetrante. 

 

—Yo... yo no sé nada de Torao —murmuró —No tengo ni idea de qué fue lo que te ha hecho tanto daño... —entonces Luffy llevó su mano a la mejilla del otro y le acaricio suavemente la quijada, delineando su barba. —Pero sólo de pensarlo... me duele —Law se desconcertó al encontrarse con la expresión tan afligida del otro —Me duele mucho... 

—Luffy... —Luffy sonrió con melancolía. "Luffy". Trafalgar rara vez le llamaba por su nombre.

—Law.

Law agachó la cabeza y dejó su frente chocar con la del muchacho. 

—La verdad es que soy muy egoísta.. Torao... sé que no debería preguntar.. pero después de todo, sí quiero saber... quiero saber todo de ti —Law sonrió de lado. Por alguna razón, los recuerdos ahora no podían tocarlo. Así, con Luffy cerca, sintiendo el peso de su cabeza en su regazo, los recuerdos no podían doler ya. 

—¿Todo, quieres saberlo todo de mí? 

—Síp, todo. Desde el día que naciste hasta hoy.

—Cuando era niño toda mi familia murió. Mis padres eran médicos. Por eso, soy médico como ellos. Trabajaban en un laboratorio de investigación cuando ocurrió un accidente. Los recipientes esterelizados de cristal donde guardaban virus que investigaban se quebraron, liberando la enfermedad. No se pudo hacer nada. Ahora pienso que tal vez si yo los hubiera atendido pudiera haberlos salvado. Pero yo sólo era un niño. Y ellos murieron. Pasé a vivir de una familia adoptiva a otra, pero siempre tenía problemas. Ya sabes, no tengo buen carácter y era más bien un niño sombrío y siniestro. A nadie le agradaba un niño así. Los de servicio social ya no hallaban qué hacer conmigo, cuando un hombre al que le llamaban "Corazón" realizó el trámite de adopción. Al principio lo odiaba... Hay ciertas cosas que nunca entenderé de él. Como, por qué carajos quería adoptar un niño si no le agradaban. A veces tú me recuerdas a él... par de idiotas.

—¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas idiota?

—A ti, torpe. En fin... tal vez no fue el mejor de los padres pero... él me amaba. Yo.. realmente no lo supe siempre pero... sé que él de verdad me quería. Y a su forma, hacía todo para procurar que yo estuviera bien. Seguro soy un tipo con muy mala suerte porque poco después murió... —después de un momento de silenció continuó, soltando un suspiro —El departamento —Luffy volteó a su alrededor —Lo paga su hermano. A decir verdad, no soporto a ese tipo. Ni tampoco él me soporta. Pero es un tipo con dinero. Creo que está involucrado en negocios sucios...como la mafia, o algo así. Realmente no me importa. Pero tenemos un trato, él paga mis estudios y mis gastos y a cambio yo lo dejo en paz. Creo que, Cora-san le pidió el favor de hacerse cargo de mí antes de morir... tal vez él ya sabía que iba a morir. No lo supe hasta poco después, pero Cora-san era policía encubierto. Parece ser que murió cuando lo descubrieron. La policía nunca me dejó saber los detalles... —hizo una pausa — Eso es lo más relevante, supongo... —sonrió —bueno, algo falta...

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Luffy con curiosidad ante la sonrisa del otro.

—Hace como un año conocí a un tipo llamado Monkey D. Luffy... —una sonrisa gigantesca apareció en los labios del muchacho.

—Shishishi.... —rió —Tal vez seas un tipo con muy mala suerte, Torao, pero no te preocupes, porque yo tengo muchísima buena suerte.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Pues que yo tendré buena suerte por los dos!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

—Sólo quédate a mi lado, ¿sí? quédate a mi lado y yo me aseguraré de que tengas buena suerte siempre. ¿Qué dices?

—Tomo la oferta.

—Shishishi —Luffy sonrió, tomó con ambas manos la cara de Law y entonces, alzando la cabeza para alcanzarle, lo besó.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto que escribí siento que es medio tonto pero.. tenía ganas de escribirlo y pues, va (?


End file.
